D-frag Uzumaki
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a student at Fujou Academy and part of the 'Kazama Party' will have the time of his life at his school and maybe experience some romance on the way (Do not own cover image all credit goes to the person who made it).


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or D-frag characters and all credit goes to the people who created these anime separately.

[Chapter 1]

It was early in the morning for the students of Fujou High as students ranging from boys and girls were chatting with each other happily as they walked through the gates that lead them to school meanwhile four figures could be seen also walking towards the school but far away from the rest of the students. Unlike the rest of the students however these guys stood out from the rest of the normal students.

"So this is Fujou High eh" A figure said as he was looking on at the tall school building that was just beyond the gates. This figure was a male who has spiky yellow hair that just glows in the sun with blue electrifying eyes that could just pierce into one's very soul, the unique feature about this male was that he had three thin scars that looks like the whisker marks of a fox on both sides of his cheeks.

This figure was Naruto Uzumaki "Things are about to get interesting here isn't that right Kazama" Naruto said as he glanced to his left to see a figure who was grinning towards the school. The person who Naruto was speaking with was Kenji Kazama who was one of Naruto's precious friends. Kenji was a tall male with a much more spiky like hair than Naruto's own. On his left ear he holds an earing clip is attached to it.

"Yes it is Naruto" Kenji grinned out before he set his eyes on the other two figures that are both childhood friends with Naruto and him. The first figure was Yokoshima who was a short male while the second figure was Nagayama who was the tallest person in the group as his eyes were covered by pretty neat sunglasses in Naruto's opinion.

"Yes it would sure be interesting this year" Nagayama calmly stated as he glanced down at Kenji from his position. He was clearly the tallest since he was above the heights of all his other friends "You know" He glanced down toward the shortest person in the group who was eating potatoes chips with his belly almost showing through his shirt "I wonder what food they will have?" Yokoshima wondered with some drool coming out of his mouth hoping that this school has good food.

Naruto chuckled while Kenji just sighs at his little buddy "I wonder about that too but why are we standing here?" Yokoshima asked as he looked at his friends who just shrugged in response at his answer. All of them just like the other students were wearing their signature blue uniform for the males except their uniforms are opened in the middle to show their inside shirts.

"Well let's go in there then" Naruto said ass all of them nodded with Kenji being the first to approach the school "Excuse me please take… " while walking Naruto could see a cute little blonde girl trying to give out some handouts as the students around her either ignored or didn't see her. Something about her was familiar but he didn't put to much thought about it.

She grew a little pout on her face "Gah!" Naruto cried out with wide eyes as he took a step back thinking on what word clearly fits this girl "Kawaii" He whispered out but stopped as he saw some students accidentally bump into her as she dropped her hand outs. Naruto was right about to go help her when suddenly he was beaten by Kenji who walked over to the girl.

Naruto, Yokoshima and Nagayama watched as Kenji bent down, picked up the papers while the girl silently watches him with her brown eyes "Here" Kenji said as he got off the ground and gently placed the stack of papers into the girls arms "Be careful next time" He walked passed her before she could talk again but the girl was just staring at him. She didn't notice the other guys going towards Kenji.

Kenji closed his eyes as he walked forward but stopped as he opened them to see Naruto's grinning face. Kenji looked annoyed as he glances at Naruto "What?" He finally asked as Naruto awwed at Kenji as he looks over at him with eyes that would be fit a mother "Aww Kenji helped a person out I'm so proud" Naruto fake sniffed with a proud smile as Kenji seemed to gain a tick mark.

His tick mark grew as Yokoshima and Nagayama also sniffed quietly. Yokoshima sniffed as he took out a handkerchief to wipe the fake tears in his eyes "He's growing up so fast" Yokoshima said looking up at Kenji with false pride as Nagayama who was silent also nodded at that but if one were to look closely they could see that the tall giant was smiling in amusement.

"You guys are asses" Kenji muttered as he walked passed them and into the school "Hey wait up" his friend caught up at him when they walked through the school halls together as one again. "So yeah anyways…" A nearby student trailed off as he was talking to his friend just to see the passing group.

He along with his friend look at the group that stood out "Who're those punks?" One of them said as the other stared at him with wide eyes "You don't know them?" the response was a head shake.

The guy in the glasses then looked toward the group and then started speaking "They are Fujou Academy's fresh crop of delinquents that have a name for themselves" He then took a deep breath as he took a serious look "They're the Kazama Party!" He yelled out as he first pointed at Yokoshima.

"For starters that fatso is Little Foot Yokoshima!" He yelled as Yokoshima was eating his regular bag of chips while the other friend looked on with a sweat drop "To eat chips with a striped shirt when he is overweight? He must be insanely confident!" then the guy started speaking again as he pointed at Nagayama.

"Then there is Long Mountain Nagayama!" He yelled as Nagayama nodded at their direction which made the two friend nervous until they caught the sight of Naruto closing his eyes with a smirk "T-That boy he is" The guy gasped out in amazement whole the other friend looked weirded out "Who is he?" as he got his answers by a scream.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki A.K.A the Maelstrom of Six Path, it is said if you ever come across this guy then you will meet the end of your life" He nervously stated as he remembered the rumors on how this delinquent was able to destroy the gangs in the neighborhood. He gained the name 'Six Paths' as he defeated the strongest gang in just six moves.

"Then the last one, we finally have" He pointed at Kenji who had his eyes closed with a cocky smirk thinking that he will be introduced in the same bad ass way as Naruto "We have their leader who is uh… er… Huh?" He whispered to his friend but unknown to them the others heard it "Who is he again?".

Just hearing that sentence made Kenji opened his eyes with his confidence gone as he gaped at them while Naruto was laughing silently at him in the background "They don't even know who he is" Naruto then started laughing which broke Kenji out of his thoughts as he then started shouting at the two who were introducing them "I'M KENJI KAZAMA AND DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR THE NAME OF THE GROUP WHICH IS CALLED 'KAZAMA PARTY' YOU FOOLS!" He yelled which scared the two guys into running away.

"Wait a second how do they know us after all we just came here?" Naruto's question was ignored while Yokoshima and Nagayama watched as Kenji was yelling at the top of his lungs with his fist shaking at the sky in the air "I WILL CONQUER THE WORLD WITH MY TWO FIST'S" He roared through the heavens meanwhile in a certain room where three school girls and a woman who was wearing a tracksuit heard the shout.

"Oy what's with that annoying racket?" The one with purple hair asked out as the one with pink hair laughed "Probably someone who knows how water is wet" She joked before looking at the others in the room "So why is our club in danger again?" They then started to talk again about how their club will be shut down at school by not having enough members to be in it.

The three members stopped talking as they saw their suppose leader slam her hands on the table. Surprisingly the leader of the group was the same girl that Kenji helped out during the member "So how are we going to attract new memb- She stopped as she saw some fireworks on the side of the room.

The others followed her sight before the one in the tracksuit stares blankly at her "You know as a teacher I cannot allow you to do that" She said before their leader decided to do what she planned anyway.

"So anyway what about- Hey is that smoke" Naruto said as he pointed at the smoke in the air that was coming from one of the rooms while the others stare at it blankly before they all yelled out "A FIRE!" They panicked as they ran into the room to see what was wrong just to see four girls just standing in front of the large fire.

"Huh" One of them said before her eyes registered Kenji's face as Kenji recognized her as the girl from this morning "What are you guys doing?!" Kenji yelled as Naruto brought forth the fire hydrant.

"Oh nothing this is an illusion" The blond girl said before Naruto put the fire out. After that they just started at the spot where the fire was at before "Yay! The fire is out!" All of them cheered as they threw their arms in the air before Kenji heard a shout. He turned behind him just to grow wide eyes "Yokoshima!" He yelled out as he saw the tracksuit lady zap him with a Taser.

"Okay thanks for your help" The lady said calmly ignoring the surprise shout of the chubby boy before it became silent as the boy's body landed silently on the floor "What the hell is th- He stopped as he caught the sight of a pink hair girl pinning Nagayama on the ground as she shoved a bottle of water down his throat and forced him to drink it all which led him to an unconscious state.

"Nagayama!" He grew horrified eyes before he glared at the two who did this to his friends "What the hell are you doing?" He asked in a rageful tone while the tracksuit lady responded by saying that she was a lightning type and the pink haired girl responded by saying that she was a water type.

"Yes and I am a fire type" He jumped a bit from surprise as he turned towards the suppose leader of all of this "Fire type? What the hell?" He was weirded out about these girls saying what type they are before he was immobilized by the lightning and water type.

"You leave me no choice" The leader said darkly as she walked slowly to Kazama who was wondering what she is about to do but then stared blankly as the girl took out a toy wand and bopped his head gently.

She had stars surrounding her as she blushed a bit, shyly looking up at him "If you don't forget everything that happened" She then proceeded to put up with a sad look "I won't like you anymore".

"…. Is that it?" Kenji asked as the girl froze in shock while the two that were holding onto him seem to go over to her to comfort her about something. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, He turned around just to get punched in the face by a purple haired girl "Earth Punch!" She shouted as Kenji was knocked onto the ground.

"My element is Earth" She said as she popped her knuckles before she heard a voice "Did you guys forget about me?" She and the others turned around while Kenji looked from his position and almost thanked the heavens as he sees Naruto standing by the door. "Naruto" Kenji said with a smile as he was glad that one of his friends were okay.

"Wait a second Earth element… water element, lightning and fire element?... Chitose, Sakura, Roka, and Miss Minami is that you" Naruto asked as he remembered back then in his childhood that he befriended three little girls who went by that according element. The girls were just staring blankly at him before they saw the scars on his face as their eyes widened but the one in the tracksuit snapped her fingers "Oh Naruto right" The one named Minami said while Naruto nodded with a grin.

He went over to hug her "It's good to see my old babysitter again" Kenji was just gaping at Naruto as he remembered that this was the woman who just shocked Yokoshima "How are you doing?" Naruto asked with a light smile as she talked about her day so far.

"Naruto is that you?" Chitose, Roka and Sakura said at once before they glanced at each other with one thought crossing their minds "How do you know Naruto?" Sakura asked what was going on everybody's minds with that same smile on her face but it had a little bit of caution in her voice. She stopped for a second as the other two grew a blush. Sakura widened her eyes, not from seeing Roka blush but Chitose as well. The tough earth element barely blush, She should know since she has been friends with her and Riko for a long time. Literally the girl is a as tough as a snail but from seeing both of her friends blush a bit, Sakura was now narrowing her eyes at them.

Feeling the stare from Sakura the purple haired girl now known as Chitose was now playing with her hair shyly "He is m-my childh-hood friend" She stuttered out, Roka also nodded at that statement as well "So how do you know him?" Chitose started saying as Sakura blushed this time while looking off at the side with a look of longing "He is friend as well" She whispered as both Roka and Chitose narrowed their eyes at Sakura.

"Oh I babysitted him before" Minami cut into the conversation, The others turned just to see her sitting on Naruto's lap as he feeds her candy. Now Minami was being stared at by the girls, She just calmly accepts the candy Naruto placed in her mouth before chewing softly just ignoring their looks. "What?" She finally asked which responded by them pouting lightly.

While they started talking Kenji got off the ground as he slowly but stealthily moved towards Naruto "Naruto you know them" Kenji asked, He wasn't sure about the situation that they were in but he was sure that Naruto knows them somehow.

"Yeah I know them" Naruto said with a smile as he pointed at the pink haired girl "That's Sakura. I met her on the beach and played with her for a while when she was feeling lonely" He then points at the purple one "That's Chitose. I met her while playing in the sandbox at the park while her older sister watched us".

"And then finally that's Roka" He finally points at the girl that Kenji regrets helping out "I met her and her family at a concert, We had a good time together from watching the show" Naruto said as he remembered all the times he visited and played with each of the girls separately. "What about her then?" Kenji asked as he pointed at the woman who was still sitting on Naruto's lap, it appears that she was talking to the other girls about how she watched over him before.

"OH that's Minami my babysitter, My mom hired her before when she and my dad go out on a date or something before" He stated as Kenji nodded while rubbing his chin.

"Well anyway I'm gonna go" Kenji said as he walked towards the door before he suddenly found himself looking straight into the eyes of Roka "Eh" Kenji said with wide eyes as he could see the blonde girls eyes take the form of a demon "Actually I'm a darkness type" She whispered darkly as she took out a small bag.

[A Few Hours Later]

"Gah!" Kenji cried out as he woken up on the floor, He heard some laughter and turned to see Naruto acting all buddy buddy with the enemy girls "You" Roka turned to him "What do you want from me?" He demanded nervously hoping that she doesn't take out the bag again.

Fear the bag…. FEAR IT!.

"I just want you to be a good boy and join the Game Creation Club" Roka said from her spot on Naruto's lap. She had claimed it her seat since she literally pushed Minami off. Kenji blinked "Game… club?" He silently thought to himself. Sakura was just pouting at her this time for sitting on Naruto.

"They are in the Game Creation Club" Naruto answered for him as he was talking with Chitose "So Chitose how is your sister?" Naruto asked. Chitose smiled lightly at him "She's doing good for now but you know" She sat closer to him a bit "That she is already expecting you to be part of the family" She whispered out with a soft blush as Naruto nodded.

Friends are always part of the family whether you are from far, far away from the place that you came from. He did miss her sister's cooking as well so might as well visit her sometime during the week.

"How the hell am I going to get out of this" Kenji silently thought to himself as he stares at the crazy group of girls that kept them here hostage "Wait a second" He looked around "Where is Yokoshima and Nagayama?".

[Behind The School]

The two friends were laying on each other as the girls placed them there. It will be a while before the two wake up from their own deep slumber.

[Chapter 1 End]

AN: REVIEW JUST CALM DOWN AND REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
